Certain types of electronic products may be manufactured on flexible substrates, such paper or plastic substrates (e.g., polymer textile carriers), which is sometimes referred to as a “web”. Using such a web allows the electronic products to be manufactured in high volume and in an efficient manner. In most common web applications, the web is transported continuously through a web processing system. However, in some web applications, the web may need to intermittently stopped within the web processing system to perform some processing operation on the web. For these types of web applications, accurate positioning of the web for repeated execution of the processing operation when the web is temporarily stopped is very important. However, varying friction between the web and components of the processing system presents a significant challenge in achieving high precision accuracy of the web position within in the processing system.